1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin clutch transmission, and a vehicle equipped therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a transmission has been known that is equipped with a plurality of clutches in order to make possible speedy transmission operations of an automobile (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO58-124851, for example).
With a vehicular multi-speed transmission of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO58-124851, a first clutch connects and disconnects an input shaft by which a driving force of an engine is input and a first main shaft that is rotatable with respect to the input shaft, and a second clutch connects and disconnects an input shaft and a second main shaft provided on the same axis line as the input shaft.
Furthermore, a counter shaft that is connected to an output shaft is provided parallel to the input shaft, the first main shaft, and the second main shaft, and, by connection of the first or second clutch, torque is transferred to the counter shaft at a predetermined gear ratio by means of a plurality of gears. By this means, the output shaft connected to the auxiliary shaft is rotated and outputs a driving force.
Thus, with the above-described vehicular multi-speed transmission, the torque of the input shaft can be transferred to the counter shaft at different gear ratios and the output shaft is rotated at varying speeds, by connecting the first clutch and second clutch selectively, without blocking the transfer of power when changing speed.
However, if, as described above, a configuration is employed in which power is transferred to an output shaft by selecting between power transfer paths of two separate systems using two clutches, without blocking the transfer of power, there is the possibility that, if a clutch is switched at the wrong timing, gears are interlocked between the first and second main shafts and the countershaft, and might affect good driving conditions.